


TRANSFORMERS GENESIS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Bermuda Triangle, Cyborgs, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fantasy, Genosha, Hidden World, M/M, Magic, Other, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY INSIDE!</p><p>Story Rated for Language, Content and Violence. BE WARNED!</p><p>Story Posted in AO3/ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRANSFORMERS GENESIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First chapter of a New Story!  
> Hope you like it!

STORY TITLE:

 **TRANSFORMERS GENESIS** by **MYSTICWRITER3018 (DARKFIRENYX)**

 

STORY SUMMARY:

A vast hidden world…deep within the Bermuda Triangle…lives a Creator…gifted with a remarkable power…

This is the story…of a simple normal human woman…who unexpectedly became a living and willing vessel…of a power that would create extraordinary beings…and change the world…by making it, changing it…and living it.

This is her story…this…is her odyssey.

 

LINE BREAK

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, THE STORY AND PLOT.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Crossover mixed with Transformers Michael Bay movies, Transformers Prime and Beast Wars episodes, TV series and movies alike.

This is an Alternate Universe (AU) version of the story.  This story is posted in AO3/Archive of Our Own.

Please be warned.  The story posted in AO3 is adult-explicit, with its adult language, violence and content. BE WARNED!

On to the story!

 

LINE BREAK – CHAPTER BEGINS – LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 1

 

There was once an imaginative and creative person…who wrote about a lost world…hidden deep within the Earth…where science and magic coexisted.  In his world…time held no reverence as past and future melded together in the present.  In his story…ordinary and extraordinary people lived and existed side by side, magic and science did not fight for dominance, creatures supposedly extinct, mythological, average…and _alien_ all lived in the same place.

 

What if…that story was made real?

 

But the hidden world lies NOT in the place beneath our very feet…but in the place…where you did not at least expect…a place where many believed they could or did not see…a place hidden deep within…a legendary place.

 

There is a story…about two exceptional people…from outer space…known for many eons…one, a renowned gladiator turned into a vicious warlord that devastated his race’s home world…the other, a simple archivist, turned into a noble warrior who led his last living race to protect and preserve…

 

But _this_ story…is about a _human_ …a simple normal human…who unexpectedly became a living and willing vessel of Great power.  And with that power…comes with an extraordinary change…this is a story of a human…gifted with this remarkable power…and built a hidden city with her own two hands…and created a nation of mixed creatures…and changed the world…by creating it, changing it…and living it.

 

This is her story…this…is her odyssey.

 

 

LINE BREAK – LINE BREAK

 

 

There were many legends and myths, told and spread amongst the people of planet Earth.  There are those who believe in them…and there are those who disregard them or don’t believe in them.

 

However…amongst the overpopulated crowds of people, walking and living in their cities…beyond the large cities and grand countries of Earth…there lived a legend…of a vast hidden land…that was grander and by far larger than any of the populated areas known, or rather…unknown.  And this is hidden in the place where you did not expect or a place you can see it to believe it.

 

And that legend is…the Bermuda Triangle.

 

An urban legend…of an undefined region…somewhere in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean…somewhere in the international waters of the Bahamas…where there are unknown parts of unidentifiable land…or reports of mysterious disappearances of aircrafts and ships…or myths told of sea creatures and ghostly sailors…or conspiracy theories told of activities due to paranormal or extraterrestrial or alien activity.

 

The area is one of the most heavily traveled lanes around the world…and many who have crossed it has not seen one shred of proof or taken any evidence that the urban legend was real.

 

What they did not know…is that the legend in fact…is _real_.  And it is hidden before them…in plain sight.

 

In that very area that was told…deep within…lies an invisible barrier…that shielded anyone from view and a sort of force-field that moves any ship or aircraft from crossing it…those who persist in crossing…comes sudden unusual forms of raging and strong cloudy rain storms and thundering lightning storms that naturally made them move away to avoid them.

 

There lies a vast land…stretching out in every side for about 1 million square miles…a populated city metropolis…called Cyber-Avalon.

 

It was the only city of its kind on Earth, and hardly anybody but the individuals who lived within the invisible walls knew of its existence.  Originally, it started out as a simple hiding place, a base of sorts, in the center of the great vast land, for a small group of thirteen rather special individuals whom had nowhere to go and had to conceal themselves from the general populace of the Out-World dwellers (also known as in fact meaning the people living in the countries of Asia, America and etc.) or what the inhabitants in Cyber-Avalon called them…Out-Worlders.  Only rarely did the inhabitance of Cyber-Avalon allow anyone from the outside of the Bermuda Triangle to come cross to live within their walls and only open-minded people under certain circumstances.  Almost too quickly, over the course of 100 years, that small group of people grew to more than five hundred, and again and again as the years past until the current numbers, close to about 5 thousand, and the base had to be expanded throughout the vast land to accommodate the growing patchwork of diverse residents from a small base to a village, then a town, and finally it became the sprawling city colony it is today.

 

In that very landmass, surrounding it in positions of North, South, West and East, there situated are four giant stone-metal pillars, and they are generating a powerful electrical and mystical energy, the power source on creating the invisible barrier shielding around Cyber-Avalon and creating the man-made nature-like rain storms and thunder storms to drive the Out-Worlders away from the enormous place.  In the heart and center of the great city metropolis, there stands a strong built metal tower, taller than the four pillars and similar looking like the Eifel Tower, but more tall and big than it, that unites the energy from all four pillars and thus creates a dome invisible shield above Cyber-Avalon to go against and prevent all kinds of flying and hovering scanning equipment from the Earth’s atmospheres and outer space, making the hidden land impossible to detect and find.

 

If the Out-Worlders were to ever set eyes upon it, they would instantly think someone took a scene from some science fiction novel or movie and made it real.  The invisible shield that surrounds the vast island landmass, the invisible shield dome above and the nature storms around Cyber-Avalon were generated with a powerful energy, along with the massive and hard thick metal steel walls surrounding the grand metropolis, made from slabs of the world’s strongest refined alloy.  But it was not just the feats of science that gave the city its existence, though it was responsible for the bulk of it.  Another power, as mentioned before, more obscure and mysterious than science, had helped in making and maintaining Cyber-Avalon as a thing of reality.

 

All of the colony’s residents knew of it and accepted it, even with the initial skepticism of moved-in residents, and only a minority of Out-Worlders scattered across the world actually had any sort of inkling as to what it was and how to harness it while the rest of the world only knew of it as simple fantasy, an imaginative myth.

 

Believe it or not…Magic…played a hand in Cyber-Avalon’s construction.

 

Truly, it exists, for the Creator, as that was her title and what the populace referred to her as, of the city is gifted with that very power, along with the other power that she was gifted…the power to create sentient, living robotic machines. 

 

One would only have to look a little within their own homes to find something purely or at the very least half magical in origin.  Everything one could find in one of the outer cities, towns and villages could also be found in Cyber-Avalon.  The city itself was large, three times the size of a normal city, built as far away from every known and underground military base in the desert, and numerous, specially crafted mystical and magical charms and scientific electrical energy to shield it from undesirable attention or attacks.  There is a very strong magical Protection shield with its Creator as the main power source, a very strong Dome shield in its above surface to reinforce 500 yards of powerful science-like energy outside the colony walls as first defense against penetration, a specially modified force-field designed to allow contained teleportation-ability users within the city but kept those users not registered as a legal citizen from getting in or out without going through the Customs Ports/gates, which had Intruder and Stealth Sensor scanners on them, and unbreakable and strongly built metals on all the doors and walls of the colony.  Since the colony was built and established in the middle of the ocean, the city ran on enough ambient magic, generated from the out pulsing energy of the Creator herself, along with the generating power of the ocean waters and the solar rays of the sun, for centuries to come without disrupting the mystical flow of power or killing the technology in it, even if some of said technology had been modified to accept magic.  This made the colony and its city a veritable fortress rivaling “Harry Potter’s Hogwarts and Gringotts”, and the massive walls from Scott Stewart’s movie “Priest”.

 

The buildings were all made almost exclusively of smooth, glossy metal and glass that gleamed with artificial lights, revealing hieroglyphic ruins etched carefully into them, and stood in all different sizes and shapes but twice the height, width and length than normal man-made structures on the Out world.  There were spires and pyramid-like towers, some structures were spherical or oval-ish, some were designed to look as if they were leaning or slightly twisting while others hand an oblong quality to them.  There were a number of suspension bridges that connected some buildings with the roads, or buildings with buildings, or roads with roads.  Large neon billboards floated along in mid-air as Tram systems ran and circled the length of the city.  There were also aircraft, planes varying from different types, shapes and sizes flying by and to and fro, traveling from one landing port to another, flying and zipping around the city.  There are ships and boats along the coastlines and shores of the land, going sailing around the land to patrol or cruise in all different types, shapes and sizes.

 

The underground area of the colony, right under the very surface of the great, was a bit of a mystery and a source of awe itself, it consists of various ranges of tunnels, caves and other mysterious places where only the underground workers and the Creator herself know what kind of secrets lay within them.  In the underground, there is also a complex network of crossing underground pipes, ventilation air filters, and water filters continuously, silently, recycled or brought fresh air, water and earth for the colony, controlled the sewer and plumbing systems, filtered and purified the earth soils and earthy mines and caverns, several large generators regulated the weather and climate control (storms, rain, snow, etc.), producing an atmosphere, or distributed power.

 

All together, the city had the appearance of a possible New York or Tokyo of the 22nd Century.

 

Now this brings up the topic of who and what lived in this rather extraordinary city.  One third of the metropolis’ residents were human and of that, one half were mundane and the other half were magical and mystical.  Unlike on the Out world, there was no segregation between the two parties, no hiding from one another out of fear, and the concept of bloodline prejudice, or any form of racial or other kind of prejudice for that matter, was highly frowned upon by all and city law dealt hard punishment for any acting on it.  The magical of the city were not willingly ignorant of the technologies of the current century just as the mundane were not kept ignorant of the histories of magic.  The next third of the city’s residents were the Magical Creatures, beings straight out of fantasy or horror stories.  All who knew of the city and did not wish to continue to live on the Out world due to gross oppression of races being hidden and danger of extinction came to live peacefully within the city.  There were Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs, Unicorns, Griffins, Sphinxes, and even other such creatures known and read from other stories or myths, either ‘dark’ or ‘light’ roaming the city together.  Special laws were put in place for them to adhere to and exclusive facilities that catered to their specific needs made living with them manageable, even enjoyable.

 

Now the last remaining third of the city’s population were a truly unusual sight.  These individuals were neither classified as human nor Magical Creature, let alone organic, but almost all of them were considered the Creator’s children.  Some of them came from nowhere or where they were made by other means, but the Creator’s other special gifted power was the source of their creation.  All of them were made specifically for certain jobs or functions and only she knew and had the unique ability to bring them to life.  As her children, either created by her hand or with her power through other means, they obeyed and protected the Creator to the point where she was never seen without at least one or two of them.  They were the true marvel of advanced science; beyond what any hoped would be possible or achievable in this current 21st century.  They were the original residents and builders of the city.  Mechanical in nature, but very self-aware and capable of having feelings, they had no real official group name, despite that there were two different symbols engraved on each and every one of them and came from the Creator herself, which they had no name for, but collectively the people called them Transformers for their ability to change from sentient robots to any mechanical alt form, from vehicles to household appliances.  The smallest stood no shorter than six inches tall, any smaller and they would only be preprogrammed helper drones, while the largest were as large as twenty feet tall.

 

The city is divided into six sectors and the capital.  Each sector rose up almost like a short stairway until the capital, and had its own way of life and its own facilities such as learning, medical and recreational centers.  The residents had jobs and certain abilities or a set of skills based on which sector they lived in and their own preferences.  Sector Ring One, also called the ‘countryside’, was the outermost ring of the city.  This was where plots of open land, an artificial ecosystem, were dedicated to farming crops and certain herbs and what not, and the growth of livestock took up a great deal of the land.  There was also a small three mile thick forest growing there with its own thriving wildlife, both magical and mundane, rimming the walls of the colony.  The forest was called the Edge Woods and was radiating with ambient magic.  Next, there were a series of underground large caves in which deep inside them, they were filled with some kind of aqua blue electrifying crystals that seemed to grow from the earth from an unnatural alien source.  These were known among the people and belonging to the children of the Creator, the Energy Caverns.  The crystals inside the cave mines were actually the sustenance of the Transformers, the Creator’s children.  By some mystery and speculation, the crystals were formed somehow from the power of the Creator or by another means, yet the fact remains that the crystals are the energy source needed for the sentient machines.

 

Next, the outer sector was Sector Rings Two and Three, were the residential areas between the outer ring and the inner city, the suburbia-like cul-de-sacs for the organics of the colony and the much wider urban-like housing complexes for the Transformers respectively.  The houses and apartment buildings/complexes weren’t as outrageously constructed as the inner city buildings were, they were built hardly any different than a regular house or apartment, no matter who or what lived inside them.  However, the Transformers lived in apartment no than two or three stories (by their standards) tall.  Also, the residential area only took up half the two Rings.

 

Then there was Sector Rings Four and Five.  Ring Four was a place of warehouses and manufacturing and/or processing plants.  There are also science divisions in Ring Four where scientists, inventors and tinkers, both organic and mechanical, invent and create gadgets, weaponry and transport crafts.  It was also where the city’s heavy machinery, like construction drones or other things, was built and stored, including the Transformers’ shells and armor.  Ring Four is also where mechanics and medics, both organic and machine, repair and treat their machinery of their damages and fix and recycle and replace parts of the like.  Ring Five was dominated by a multitude of different small shops and businesses as well as the arts, all manner of commerce basically.  Anything one would need or want could be sold or bought in this sector.  There were also a multitude of art museums, performance art centers and theaters, parks and malls.

 

After that there was Ring Six.  This Ring was devoted governmental and judicial handlings as well as institutions of higher education.  Here was where the major courthouses, several high-maintained secure prisons, the Postal Service buildings, and government buildings for the city councils.  The four main hospitals (three of them specified to each of the three races while the last were generalized), small specialized clinics, the three major Universities, and six small technical colleges of Cyber-Avalon also sat with this Ring.  In this Ring, there is also the main security were, including the Elite Enforcers (which is the police or security force), the Shield Scanners (which is the force that scans for threats in both Out world and Cyber-Avalon), and the Guardians (which is the force where both organic and machine are appointed guardian protectors of Out world, Cyber-Avalon and the Creator) they are situated on, worked and lived in.

 

Lastly was the Capital.  Unlike the other areas, the capital was the middle part of all of the sectors and was the smallest of them all, but at the same time it was the most important.  It is here where the Cyber-Avalon Archives, the sacred and most important and secured library which has all the information of Cyber-Avalon and its inhabitants, its ancient records of their past history and other secrets containing inside like the beginnings of the Creator herself is kept in safe.  Also, the Capital is where the Sacred Triad Council or Tri-Council for short lived and worked in.  The Tri-Council are made up of three councils, all of them are specified to three positions, the Elite Council, the Guardian Council and the Archive Council.  The Elite Council is the council of 6 army generals of the following races where they specialized in making up army forces in each race and looking out and preparing them and training them in case of wars or other conflicts.  The Guardian Council is the council where only 4 members are tasked into each of the four Guardian Pillars where they will be tasked into manning the position for guarding and, presiding over the elite people of the Guardian Force on looking after the safety and protection of Cyber-Avalon and the Creator.  Lastly, the Archive Council is the council of 3 members where they are trusted fully with the most sacred and most treasured of secrets and other information and are appointed in the Cyber-Avalon Archives and libraries into protecting and looking after and adding and deleting the informational archives of Cyber-Avalon and the Creator.

 

Last but not least…the Capital is where the Creator herself…and her children, her family lived and worked.  Her home was more castle-like in appearance, both magically fantasy and scientifically futuristic, it stood higher and wider than any other building, and it sat at the very heart and center of the city.  It was also here that new mechs and femmes are sparked and given protoforms.  Also, this was also the center where many important appointments, events and gatherings go, like the official Tri-Council meetings, Out world reports and new arrivals’ comings and goings for the Creator.

 

Given what kind of people the citizens of Cyber-Avalon was very self-sufficient and required very little outside help or materials.  Why would it? The city could easily mine, conjure, grow, build, craft, produce, and recycle all it needed.  Cyber-Avalon truly was an inconceivably captivating futuristic metropolis, a harmonized mesh of magic and science.  The closest thing to an actual Lost World some would say.  It was so very loved by its inhabitants that it wouldn’t take much to make them violently hostile to protect it.  The citizens could almost be considered to be isolationists, but not quite, they were very aware of the happenings on the Out world.  Happenings that made them leery in both past…and the current present.

 

 

LINE BREAK – LINE BREAK

 

 

She found it all too entirely surprising, even a little amusing, to discover other mechs and femmes not sparked by herself.  She snorted to herself, chiding that she should think like that, since she remembered fully that there are others created by other means, namely by _human_ hands, but…to discover that the origins of her childrens’ sentient machine race were actually _aliens_ …that’s another thing all too entirely.

 

These alien beings were called Cybertronians and they were from a dead and destroyed planet called Cybertron.  The surprise of this knowledge was quickly overshadowed by the other fact that said aliens were divided into two factions, known as Autobots and Decepticons.  And they were at war at each other for eons since the beginning of their divisions…and they were the ones responsible for the devastation and death of their alien home planet.

 

How the Creator knows about this sudden knowledge you might ask? Well…it’s because of the discovery in one of their missions in the Out world and they found a lone Cybertronian, namely a femme and she’s a Decepticon, and had crash landed into Earth long ago and has been wandering in hiding ever since until the Creator and her troops found her.  The said Cybertronian, Decepticon femme’s name is Sky Fury…and she is a Seeker, namely in human terms, she’s a flyer.  She is also an official council member in the Elite Council of the Tri-Council and was one of the Creator’s most trusted advisers and best friend.  Despite that Sky Fury is a Decepticon in faction; the Cybertronian confessed to the Creator with honesty and gratitude in honor for saving and healing her of injuries from her crash landing and bringing her in to Cyber-Avalon, her new home, that she is Neutral in truth because of the war back in Cybertron.  To save herself and survive the devastating war, either that she will be wanted for it, she had to choose a side so that she will use the opportunity to escape from her dying home planet and find another place where she could make refuge and escape the war.  Either by fate or coincidence, it brought her to planet Earth.

 

Next, they also discovered another Cybertronian, unfortunately in that mission to come and meet that being, they discovered that it has crash landed into the cold Artic.  They also found that it was a mech and the poor alien being was frozen solid in ice when it came to Earth and crashed into the icy continent.  The Creator was there and was saddened and pitied the mech of his predicament, that she and her companions in that mission excavated the frozen statue Cybertronian from the ice and brought him to Cyber-Avalon to be melted.  However, the melting process for the imprisoned mech is long-going task because they had to be very careful that melting the mechanical robot too hot would do damage to his outer frame and his inner systems.  The frozen Cybertronian mech was large, bulky and silvery white and by his appearance, some deduced that he’s a warrior in nature or a gladiator (by Sky Fury’s opinion in her knowledge of her former home planet Cybertron).  With the theory and speculation among medics and scientists that the mech might be alive and aware in his icy prison and how long he might actually live and everything while they slowly melt the frozen mech down, the Creator herself took the task in making herself company for the frozen robot and talked to it, mainly having conversations with it despite that it doesn’t answer back and telling stories and some information of Cyber-Avalon and Earth to him.

 

When the Creator thought that maybe Sky Fury recognize this mech, upon discovering of his faction the Decepticon symbol on his chest during the melting process, unfortunately Sky Fury doesn’t recognize or know this mech and she told her that she didn’t even consider on discovering or meeting any of the other mechs or femmes in the Decepticon faction, including the leader because she was so focused on surviving and escaping her dying planet.

 

Now, after a 100 years, and an incoming celebration annual event in Cyber-Avalon to commemorate their lives in living in the metropolis is coming…the mysterious and frozen iced Cybertronian will be fully melted and be brought back alive into the world and the Creator will see to the task in introducing him to it.  Unbeknownst to the Creator…that in those 100 years while the mech was a frozen icy statue, he has been aware of everything around him, including the Creator.  Once this mysterious unknown Decepticon mech is melted…we will see whether he is a friend…or foe.

 

 

LINE BREAK – CHAPTER ENDS – LINE BREAK

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Whew! Got the First chapter of this story done! Hope you like it!

Can you guess on who the iced frozen mech robot is? I bet you do!

I will be posting the next chapter soon!

The next chapters will be about the Creator, the frozen mech, Sky Fury and many others and the beginning of the stories of their adventures and things, including events in Cyber-Avalon! Be EXCITED for more once I write and post and update this story!

Don’t hold back and give me your ideas, suggestions and opinions about my story.

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
